1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an image sensor and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an image sensor having improved reliability and productivity and a method of fabricating the image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensors are devices that convert an optical image into an electrical signal. With recent advancements in computer and communication industries, the demands for image sensors with enhanced performance are increasing in various fields such as digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems, game devices, security cameras, micro-cameras for medical use, and robots.
In an image sensor, light entering a lens, which is formed on a plurality of wiring layers, passes through the wiring layers to be incident upon a photoelectric conversion unit. In this structure, light is hindered by the layout of the wiring layers. Thus, the amount of light, which actually reaches the photoelectric conversion unit, is not large. That is, the wiring layers reduce an aperture ratio for the photoelectric conversion unit, thereby significantly reducing the amount of light incident upon the photoelectric conversion unit, which, in turn, reduces sensitivity.